


Зарисовки "Хоббит"

by tata_red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Зарисовки, наброски, однострочники - по фильмам трилогии "Хоббит".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> писала сюда - lotr fest на заявку:  
> "Мерри/Пиппин  
> Кража овощей и секс на кукурузном поле"
> 
> 27.12.12

\- Мерри, я нахватал сколько смог, сматываемся!  
Мерри посмотрел на Пиппина, как в первый раз.  
\- Пип, бросай, я кой чего придумал.  
Он выхватил увесистый початок, подумал, и взял поменьше. Провокационно провел по нему языком, и подмигнул другу. Пиппину враз стало жарко.  
Початки полетели в одну сторону, штаны - в другую.  
Почтенный фермер с вилами наперевес шел на треск и подозрительные стоны. О нет, он не позволит парочке баловаться у себя в кукурузе!  
Несколько секунд фермер и два полуголых хоббита, застыв, смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Маленькие извращенцы! - орал багровый фермер, вламываясь в заросли кукурузы, а хоббиты, на ходу натягивая штаны, с хохотом убегали.  
\- Мерри, погоди, мне неудобно, - пропыхтел Пиппин.  
\- Мне тоже! Вторую штанину не надеть.  
\- Ладно штанину.. я ж початок из себя вытащить не успел!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> писала сюда - Hobbit-Fest на заявку:  
> "Трандуил/Торин.   
> Подарить Торину лося."

"Юный наследник Торин, сын Трейна, внук Трора. Позволь мне принести свои извинения. Как будущий правитель, ты поймешь меня - боязнь за свой народ всегда держит крепко. Я не могу предложить свою помощь, но могу предложить тебе дар - этого лося. Это животное крайне выносливое. Оно не боится усталости, может обходиться без воды и пищи долгое время. Этот лось всегда будет следовать за тобой. И всегда будет верно тебе служить.  
Я желаю удачи тебе, и твоему народу.  
Трандуил, король эльфов"

Торин скомкал письмо и с глухим рыком отшвырнул его в сторону. Потом в упор посмотрел суровым синим взором на "дар". От морды дара шел пар. И эти ветвистые рога.. Торин тяжело вздохнул. Во имя Матери-Горы, зачем ему это нелепое животное? Торин подозревал, что Трандуил таким способом просто избавился от лося.  
Тем более, что лось был высок, а искать в своих странствиях пеньки, чтобы залезть, ему не хотелось. Или, чего доброго, просить своих воинов подсадить его.  
Торин нахмурился, в мрачной задумчивости оглаживая бороду.  
Решение пришло само собой. Трандуил явно не смог бы пойти на такие меры, а вот гнома не мучали всякие предрассудки. В этом мире надо выживать!  
На следующий день Торин впервые появился перед своим народом в роскошном плаще, подбитым густым мехом.

Спустя годы Торин был вынужден признать - Трандуил не соврал. Плащ, ранее лось, действительно верно служил ему. Не линял, не пачкался, не терялся. Всегда согревал, и будто бы даже оберегал от случайных стрел.  
Дар Трандуила удался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.12.12


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт-сопровождение:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/ebb63faf0e6c545a17e535666d21f5c5/tumblr_mf3zbpcFKg1rhz8hro1_400.gif

Трандуил был доволен своим новым приобретением. Животное, конечно, было норовистым, но королю эльфов покорялись все и вся. И животное исключением не стало. Но что это за животное? Оно не было похоже ни на кого, из виданных ранее Трандуилом.  
"Как же мне тебя назвать", - думал Трандуил, оглаживая морду укрощенного животного, стряхивая с нее клочья пены. "На оленя ты не похож..."  
"Сам ты олень", вдруг подумалось ему.  
Встряхнув красивой головой с изящной короной, Трандуил пришел к решению:  
\- Нарекаю тебя лосем.

*спустя много лет*

Удивительный лось оказался живуч, его не брали ни года, ни оружие, словно он был неподвластен им. Трандуил кормил его отборными кормами и чуть ли не в спальне своей держал.  
Однажды лось спас ему жизнь - унес от разъяренной толпы гоблинов, которые сыпали с гор и деревьев.  
Трандуил въехал во двор своего замка, и сам повел лося в стойло, от глубины чувств собираясь выказать величайшую монаршью милость - королевскую чистку лосиной шубы.  
Закончив с процедурой, король эльфов от избытка эмоций чмокнул лося в пушистую морду.  
И тут будто яркий свет пролился с неба, окутав лося. Трандуил ошалело моргнул, и морок пропал.  
Но что такое? Лося не было.. вместо него стоял прекрасный нагой юноша, явно эльф.. Но неизвестный эльфийскому королю.  
\- Чтоб твои уши мехом поросли, - сказало прекрасное создание, добавив пару непечатных слов.  
\- Я уж думал, ты никогда не додумаешься. Сколько раз я тебя выручал? И только сейчас догадался поцеловать мою умную благородкую мор.. ну, лицо.. в смысле.  
\- Ты кто? - только и спросил Трандуил.  
\- Видишь ли, очень, очень давно меня заколдовали. Только истинная любовь могла вернуть меня обратно.. Только я забыл, как меня зовут. Но можешь продолжать звать меня лосем, - снисходительно ответил юноша, - но не оленем, иначе.. Орочий зад, уже не боднуть. В общем, придумаю.  
И, игриво вильнув пушистым задом, величаво удалился в замок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.12.12


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку с хоббит-феста:  
> I-55 Бильбо иногда путает имена гномов

Фили вразвалочку подошел к Бильбо, озорно сверкая глазами, и хлопнул того по плечу.  
\- Бильбо, старик, у меня к тебе есть дело на мешок золота. Только, - украдкой оглянулся он, - давай отойдем, это личное, если ты понимаешь о чем я.  
Хитро подмигнул и, мягко взяв Бильбо за плечо, отвел от лагеря на десяток метров.  
\- Слушай, - внезапно посерьезнел Фили, - я сейчас нарушаю все правила, но я должен тебе сказать, ибо не могу видеть терзания своего товарища. как ты.. мм.. - Фили замялся, - как ты смотришь на отношения между гномами и хоббитами?  
Бильбо забыл как дышать. Вперив взор в землю, он отчаянно подыскивал слова.  
\- Нуу эээ я, я не знаю, - он поднял на Фили умоляющий взгляд, - у меня их никогда не было, а что? Почему ты спрашиваешь? Я ничего не делал! И ничего не знаю! О, великая мать-земля, почему всегда я, почему на меня валятся новые сомнительные приключения? Мало вам было опустошить мою кладовую, так решили добраться и до более сокровенных мест...  
Фили шикнул на хоббита, прервав его обильный поток сознания.  
\- Да погоди ты. Никто не покушается на твое, как ты это назвал, сокровенное. Дело идет о другом, о возвышенном, - и поднял глаза к небу.  
\- Видишь ли, раз уж ты не протестуешь, то я тебе открою тайну, а заодно глаза - Бофур тебе явно симпатизирует, - и замолк, любуясь произведенным впечатлением.  
Бильбо молчал. Он ожидал... ну, неважно, но точно не Бофура. Тем более, что он действительно не замечал его знаков внимания. Доброе сердце хоббита преисполнилось сожаления и еще какого-то нового теплого чувства.  
"Ну подумаешь, что он странный. Это все неважно, если под оболочкой сурового воина скрыто любящее сердце. Тем более, если он действительно оказывал мне знаки внимания, а я, чурбан, ничего не замечал".  
Бильбо мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Фили! Какой же я эгоистичный. Все время думаю о Шире, а оказывается, рядом есть нечто другое, более важное.  
Светло улыбнулся племяннику Торина, и пошел в лагерь.  
Фили последовал за ним на некотором отдалении.  
Однако в его глазах мелькнуло беспокойство, когда Бильбо направился... к Бифуру. Фили было сделал шаг вперед, желая остановить хоббита, но было поздно. С радостной улыбкой на лице Бильбо что-то говорил Бифуру, размахивая руками. Бифур какое то время слушал, а потом взревел, сыпля проклятиями на гномьем языке, и с диким выражением лица попер на маленького хоббита.

Икающий от смеха Кили в который раз просил брата пересказать разговор с Бильбо.  
\- Ну пропасть его знает, кто ж думал, что он путает наши имена. Теперь вот перед Торином отчитываться, перед Бильбо извиняться. А все ты, - пихнул он брата локтем, - расскажи да расскажи ему. Никогда больше не буду сводничать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.12.12


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На завку с хоббит-феста  
> I-69 Минет Торину(или любому другому гному) в исполнении Бильбо-в-стелсе (в невидимости под кольцом). Обоснуй идет раком, просто хочу горячий хоббитский минет огромному гномьему члену.

Бильбо неслышно, как только хоббиты умеют, крадется в темноте. Он наизусть знает каждую скрипящую половицу в своем доме, и мастерски их обходит. Его цель - отдельная гостевая спальня, прямо рядом с его собственной, которую он предусмотрительно запер снаружи. Сквозь неплотно прикрытые ставни доносится звук теплого летнего ветра, запах цветов под окошком, падает лунный свет. И в этих лучах лежит он - Торин Оукеншильд. Бильбо помнит, что из головы вылетели все слова приветствия, как только этот гном вошел в его уютную нору. Пронзительные синие глаза, хищный нос, немного высокомерное выражение лица. И усталось, прячущаяся в уголках губ.   
Бильбо плохо помнит, что происходило в тот вечер. Пение гномов перед огнем камина, разговоры о походах, о золоте, о драконах, все это заставляло его сердце отбивать удары в груди с какой-то странной, тянущей, но приятной болью.

Бильбо застывает перед кроватью короля гномов. В призрачном свете неверной луны Торин выглядит еще более.. величественно.   
Хоббит благоговейно приближается, и застывает на месте, когда Торин начинает ворочаться во сне. Спохватившись, Бильбо достает из кармана кольцо, и надевает на палец. Мир становится серым и размытым, невидимые тени скользят по углам, скалятся под потолком, но Бильбо все равно. Его цель - мирно спит на кровати.  
Но спит ли уже?

Можно ли спать, когда жадные маленькие ладошки шарят по твоему телу так, будто в жизни нет ничего важнее, ничего прекраснее, ничего желаннее? Торин глухо стонет в подушку. Первой его мыслью было - выругаться и отшвырнуть незваного визитера прочь, но Торина что-то останавливает его. Возможно, забытое чувство - когда ты желанен, когда ты - нужен, когда тобой восхищаются, пусть и без единого слова. Но Торин чувствует это восхищение. Он ощущает его в каждом мягком аккуратном прикосновении. Он наощупь находит голову незнакомца, и притягивает за затылок к себе, ближе. Кровать слегка прогибается под малым весом незнакомца, чье взволнованное дыхание учащается, легким перышком касаясь обнаженной груди Торина. Торин в эту жаркую ночь предпочел спать без одежды, что сейчас было на руку им обоим. Властным движением Торин толкает курчавую голову вниз.

Бильбо жмурится от захлестнувших его чувств. Он даже и не мечтал, что Торин возьмет инициативу в свои руки. Скользя губами по белой коже, Бильбо, ведомый тяжелой рукой, наконец пододвигается к самому главному в данный момет органу. Напряженный член гнома оказывается весьма внушительных размеров. Но Бильбо не удивляется - у короля гномов не может быть иначе.   
Торин возбужден, и не желает ждать, он резким движением толкает голову незнакомца к телу.  
Бильбо жадно втягивает в себя запах. Он бы не решился разложить его на составляющие, но запах, определенно, манит. Бильбо не обращает внимания на собственный вставший член, Торин для него сейчас важнее всего. И медленно, словно проводя ритуал, он берет в рот головку. Затем слизывает солоноватую каплю, обводит языком чувствительную кожу, мягко, но решительно захватывает теплыми губами член, скользя языком вверх-вниз по причудливой спирали, не забывая двигать головой, и.. да, руки тоже заняты делом. Они никак не могут решить, что лучше - гладить внутреннюю сторону бедер, или массировать тонкую кожу между яичками и анусом, которая не менее чувствительная. Торин одобрительно охает. Его дыхание тяжелое, хрипловатое. Он тоже ничего не говорит, только двигает бедрами, стремясь полностью войти во влажное тепло рта ночного незнакомца. Бильбо опасается этого, член гнома такой большой, а он, Бильбо, такой маленький.. Но раз Торин хочет этого, то кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться. И, расслабив горло насколько это возможно, Бильбо решительно берет член целиком в рот. Нос упирается в жесткие курчавые волосы. Слюна скапливается под языком, но сглотнуть Бильбо не может. Горло начинает судорожно сокращаться, и Торин за волосы отдергивает голову Бильбо от себя.

В расплывчатых тенях Торин кажется еще прекраснее, чем прежде. Но Бильбо некогда глазеть, он занят делом, самым важным делом в своей жизни. Его шустрый язычок снует по мягким яичкам, то возвращаясь к члену, то спускаясь ниже.  
О!.. О члене Торина Бильбо слагал бы легенды. Крупный, с набухшими венами; Бильбо был готов ублажать его хоть всю жизнь.  
Но ничто не длится вечно, и даже у Торина терпение не железное. Стиснув зубы, чувствуя приближение оргазма, Торин резко входит в горло незнакомца.   
Бильбо чувствует, как сперма толчками выплескивается прямо ему в глотку, и это чувство - незабываемо.  
Рука Торина разжалась и обессиленно упала на кровать. Сам Торин обмяк, и понемногу восстанавливает дыхание. Незнакомец исчез в темноте дома, и Торин не стал звать его и спрашивать о том, кто он и зачем это делает. Ибо ответ на первый вопрос у него был, а ответ на второй.. о, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы разузнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.12.12


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку с хоббит-феста:  
> Заявка 57. Гэндальф, Бильбо и все гномы. Групповуха под елочкой.

Бильбо думал, что все, в этот раз - все. Им не спастись.  
Варги окружили их, когда оставалось меньше трети пути. Гномы пытались отбиться, но варгов было слишком много. Гэндальф снова хотел повторить свою задумку с горящими шишками, но крупный варг набросился на него, и мощными челюстями перекусил волшебный посох. Бильбо оглянулся на мага. Тот стоял, возвышаясь надо всеми, плотно сжав губы, меч наизготовку. В глазах была стальная решимость. Не было ни отчаяния, ни обреченности. Хоббит приободрился, поднимая выше острие своего маленького клинка.  
Его, как обычно, затолкали в середину. Насколько она могла быть серединой, ибо в центре находился ствол громадной ели. Она наверняка росла тут столетиями, и вот теперь стала свидетельницей неравного противостояния.  
Торин уже не отдавал приказания, они все были розданы - "не отступать", "следите за каждым их перемещением", "бейтесь до последнего", - и только мрачно смотрел исподлобья на своих вечных врагов. Он знал, что варги не появятся просто так, одни. Что за ними придет тот, кто их направляет.  
\- Вот нам и новый год, - злобно прошептал Фили.  
\- Вот нам и елочка.  
Лица друзей были суровы и полны твердости, и Бильбо знал - что удача снова повернется к ним лицом, не может не повернуться. Это же новый год.. чудеса обязаны случиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09.01.13


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку на хоббит-фест:  
> 13\. Гендальф/Бильбо. В Рождественскую ночь Гендальф внезапно молодеет и оказывается прекрасным юношей.

Бильбо сидел за столом, заставленным кушаньями, подвязав праздничную салфетку вокруг шеи. Накануне он намыл всю нору, начистил все приборы, украсил стены и даже поставил в углу маленькую елочку. В общем, подготовился к празднику. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, и приготовился отрезать кусочек от восхитительной запеченной бараньей ножки, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Нож замер, так и не коснувшись еще горячей корочки, и Бильбо недовольно нахмурился. Гостей он не ждал.  
\- И кого там принесло в такую восхитительную морозную ночь, нет бы сидели дома и праздновали, - бурчал он, шлепая к двери, и с душевным скрежетом ее открывая.  
На пороге стоял очаровательный молодой человек. Слегка нагнувшись, он заглянул внутрь, находя глазами владельца дома, и спросил:  
\- Я прошу прощения, что так нагло врываюсь к вам в такой праздник, но я заблудился, и мне некуда идти. Я мирный путник, и мы с друзьями шли в гости, но вот незадача - я все время отвлекался на флору - кстати, вам говорили, в ваших краях потрясающая флора! - и отстал от компании. Я догоню своих завтра, но сейчас ночь и мне некуда идти, не могли бы вы..  
Бильбо жестом руки прервал этот словесный поток.  
\- Кхм да, я понял вас, но..  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Бильбо боролся сам с собой - впускать или нет. С одной стороны он уже настроился на прекрасный вечер в компании вкусной еды и кружечки восхитительного винца, с другой - юноша действительно был мирным, а хоббиты-то уж чувствуют настрой внезапных гостей! Да и отмечать одному, если честно, поднадоело. не родню же звать.  
\- ..но я не был готов к гостям, так что, если вас это не смутит, - и отошел в сторону, предлагая гостю пройти.  
Гость, наклонившись, вошел внутрь, держа в руке дорожный посох.  
\- Оу, какая маленькая у вас.. нора.  
Бильбо поднял бровь. Фраза, произнесенная приглушенным голосом, казалась.. а, будь проклята эта паранойя. Совсем отвык от гостей.  
\- Разумеется маленькая! - Гордо поднял голову. - Хоббиты славятся своими маленькими норами! Они у нас маленькие, и мы гордимся этим!  
Плечи гостя дрогнули, раздался задушенный звук, и в душу Бильбо опять прокрались сомнения. Он что.. смеется над ним?  
Но не успел он задать возмущенный вопрос, как гость сказал:  
\- Прошу прощения, кажется, я немного простыл. Не хотелось бы чихать тут, вдруг заражу. Не найдется ли у вас лишнего платка?  
О, платки у Бильбо были в изобилии. Он с удовольствием достал один, чистый, белый, свежий, и протянул гостю.  
\- Кстати, я ведь не знаю, как вас зовут. Я - Бильбо Бэггинс, - и он приосанился.  
Гость замешкался с ответом, трубно высмаркиваясь в платок.  
\- Меня зовут .. зовут.. Гэйбарс из клана Греев. Не самый известный, конечно.. - и откашлялся.  
\- Но ты можешь звать меня просто Барс, для краткости.  
Бильбо кивнул и, предложив гостю стул, направился в кладовую за снедью. Весьма опрометчиво, надо заметить, поскольку Барс, хитро посмеиваясь, достал флягу и налил в кружку Бильбо немного странной жидкости лазурного цвета. Потом, вспомнив что-то, откинулся назад и прокричал хоббиту:  
\- Дорогой Бильбо, захватите, пожалуйста, с собой бочонок вина! Говорят, у хоббитов одни из лучших вин в округе!  
Гость потянулся рукой чуть пониже подбородка, будто собираясь погладить несуществующую бороду, потом опомнился и отдернул руку.  
Бильбо, пыхтя от натуги, зашел в комнату, неся одной рукой внушительный бочоночек, а другой не менее внушительный поднос, заставленный вкусностями из драгоценной кладовой.  
Барс перехватил у того бочоночек и торжественно водрузил на стол. Потом хлопнул в ладоши и оглядел стол:  
\- Ну, и попируем же мы сегодня!  
Бильбо улыбнулся, протягивая гостю вторую праздничную салфетку:  
\- Да, ведь скоро наступит самая волшебная ночь в году!  
И отрезал наконец кусочек от бараньей ноги, не заметив, как хитро блестят глаза Барса.  
В молчании прошло некоторое время. Бильбо и Барс жевали ароматную снедь. Наконец, Бильбо откинулся на спинку стула, закинув руки за голову.  
\- Хорошо то как! Вот он - уют! Потрескивающий огонь в камине, вкусная еда, хмельной напиток! И, - спохватился, - хорошая компания!  
Барс умиротворенно кивнул ему в ответ.  
\- Кстати о напитке, Бильбо! Мне кажется, мы обошли вниманием наши кружки! Давай же выпьем, мой радушный хозяин, за самую кхм.. волшебную ночь в году!  
Оба подняли крепкие деревянные кружки, чокнулись, и выпили до дна.  
\- Эх, хорошо вино! - сказал Барс, утирая рукой губы.  
\- Д-да. Не помню правда чтобы добавлял в вино корицу, - сказал нетвердым голосом Бильбо.  
\- Друг мой, что с вами? - Спросил Барс, обеспокоенно дотрагиваясь до руки Бильбо.  
\- Кажется, я устал и захмелел, - ответил тот, - вы сидите, Барс, ни в чем себе не отказывайте, а я, пожалуй, пойду прилягу.  
\- Я вас провожу. А то не ровен час, упадете!  
И, подхватив хоббита под руку, сказал:  
\- Говорите где у вас спальня, а то заблужусь.  
\- Там, - сказал Бильбо, ткнув пальцем за спину.  
Барс повернулся и с размаху треснулся лбом о балку.  
Мысленно проклиная низкие потолки, он повел Бильбо в указанном направлении.  
В конце пути их ждала большая кровать, заправленная благоухающим свежестью бельем.  
Барс одобрительно кивнул, и бережно подвел хоббита к кровати.  
\- Садитесь, дорогой мой Бильбо, я помогу вам надеть пижаму.  
И, закусив губу, вытащил полосатую пижаму из-под подушки.  
Бильбо упал на спину, раскинув руки, и положил ногу Барсу на плечо.  
\- Тогда начните со штанов. О, Барс.. я чувствую себя таким.. пьяным! - И хихикнул.  
Рука Барса с тихим шорохом заскользила по одеялу к поясу штанов Бильбо. Длинные цепкие пальцы будто впились в застежку, заставляя ее поддаться напору.  
Бильбо тихо выдохнул.  
\- Барс, - шепотом позвал он.  
\- Ммм? - отозвался Барс, не отрывая взгляд от кусочка обнажившегося хоббичьего живота.  
\- А я мальчиков люблю, - признался хоббит низким задушевным голосов и поднял голову, ловя взгляд гостя.  
\- Хх ты шалун! - Воскликнул тот. - Впрочем, я тоже.  
И накрыл собой небольшое тело хоббита.  
Пижама полетела в одну сторону, штаны - в другую, и самая волшебная ночь в году началась.

Наутро Бильбо проснулся и с наслаждением потянулся, вспоминая то, что было вчера.  
Он пошарил рукой рядом с собой. Да, Барс был тут, значит, не привиделось.  
Бильбо повернулся к гостю, начиная говорить о том, что лучшей ночи у него не было никогда, и не желает ли Барс задержаться, как осекся.  
Красивого юноши не было. Рядом лежал пожилой .. старец.. с седой бородой.. кустистыми бровями.. длинными седыми волосами..  
Бильбо задушенно пискнул, отползая.  
Окончательно сползти с кровати ему не дала рука старца, железной хваткой поймавшая хоббита за руку.  
\- Что, кто вы, где Барс?? Как вы сюда проникли?? Отпустите меня, я.. я буду кусаться! - И метко пнул нахала.  
\- Успокойся, Бильбо, это я. Я - Барс.  
Хоббит замер.  
\- Но не настолько же я сошел с ума, - пробормотал он, - вчера ты был.. другим.  
\- Да. Мне жаль, что я тебе не рассказал сразу.. это был подарок от моего клана. Видишь ли, я - Гэндальф, - пауза. - Волшебник.  
Бильбо молчал.  
\- Хм, значит, ты действительно меня не знаешь, - пробормотал Гэндальф, поглаживая рукою бороду, - так вот, клан подарил мне возможность снова стать молодым на сутки, и, как видишь, сутки истекли.  
Бильбо только молча открывал рот, не находя слов.  
\- Ты очень не похож на других хоббитов, как я вижу. Любишь, хм, авантюры, смел и напорист, - Гэндальф хмыкнул в бороду.  
\- Решено. Один раз мы уже развлеклись, развлечемся и еще один. А теперь заранее прости меня, это вынужденные меры, - и старец, взяв свой посох, легонько коснулся макушки Бильбо. Хоббит упал на кровать, погруженный в глубокий сон.  
Волшебник удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе.  
\- Так то. Проснувшись, ты ничего не вспомнишь, что для меня очень удачно. Хх, старый я дурень, надо было раньше уходить. Ну ничего, - бормотал он, одеваясь, - у меня еще будет возможность извиниться перед тобой, по-своему, конечно.  
Выпив на прощание кружечку прекрасного хоббитского винца, Гэндальф покинул гостеприимную нору, уже не казавшуюся такой маленькой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11.01.13


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на заявку хоббит-феста:  
> II-2. Азог/Торин. Сонгфик. Rammstein – Du riechst so gut

Азог всюду следовал за Торином. Гном, похоже, сам не знал, насколько отчетлив его запах.   
Запах, который не терялся в траве и после дождя. Запах, который не уносили ветра. Запах, который был везде, которым пропиталось все вокруг. Запах, который постоянно вел его, Азога, к своей цели.  
Дейл. Озерный город.  
Город - а значит, куча лишних людей, которых будет утомительно перерезать ради одного гнома. Азог был кровожадным, но все же осмотрительным. Вырезать город - это будет слишком заметно.  
И каждый вечер бледный орк, горя во тьме глазами, прокрадывался к тому дому, что носил на себе невидимую и неподвластную другим печать Торина. Его Торина.  
Азог осторожно заглядывал в окна, прильнув к стене. Сначала он не хотел, чтобы его увидели, а потом ему стало банально наплевать. Говорили, в городе будет проходить бал в честь вернувшегося короля-под-горой. Азог хищно улыбнулся. О да, бал. Все напьются пьяными, всем будет плевать на странное существо, рыскающее по саду.  
Как назло, зарядил сильный дождь. Азог сидел в саду у бургомистра, притаившись за старинной скульптурой. Выслеживая. Выжидая. И вот стлавшийся по земле запах оповестил его о приближении Торина. Азог склонил голову, широко раздувая ноздри. К запаху гнома примешивался крепкий запах эля, и хоть гном крепко стоял на ногах, Азог знал - эль немного, но подействовал.  
Как говорится, "голову снесло", причем конкретно. Что он наговорил, бросившись на колени перед Торином, Азог не вспомнит, даже если ему к глотке приставят кривой орочий нож. Он сжимал своими мокрыми, до синевы бледными руками, теплые ладони Торина, постепенно приподнимаясь с колен все выше и выше, тянувшись к той самой жилке на шее, что несла тепло и жизнь любому существу. Ледяное дыхание коснулось шеи Торина, и тот враз протрезвел. Отшатнулся, вглядываясь широко открытыми глазами в лицо существа, преследовавшего его почти всю жизнь. Торин вырвал свои ладони из мразотных рук, не заметив длинных полос, что оставили когти Азога, и бросился к себе в комнату, за верной секирой.  
Он нашел ее, боевую подругу, но пришлось опереться на древко, ибо внезапно стало тяжело дышать, и краски вокруг стали слишком яркими. В открытую дверь из залы больше не доносилось ни звука, и мгновениями позже Торин понял, почему - Азог, Азог шел к нему, и все перед ним расступались. Торин склонил голову. Неужели они не могут наброситься на него, подмять силой, убить?  
Или.. или виной всеобщему ступору было красное платье, обнажающее бледные плечи..  
Торин сморгнул. Платье? Какого шлака тут платье делает? Видимо, виной всему был эль. На Азоге должно быть его обычное одеяние, никакого платья.  
Но орк - был, и он приближался.  
Торин встал поуверенней на ноги, резким движением перехватывая секиру. Ладони жгло, но он не обращал внимания, сосредоточась на равновесии.  
Которое, впрочем, он потерял, когда за Азогом захлопнулась дверь. Торин собирался было рвануть вперед, с секирой наперевес, но та подвела, выпав из ослабевших рук. Торин же упал назад, на кровать, и попытался отползти от приближающейся смерти.  
Жители Дейла опомнились, и ломились в крепко запертые двери, из-за которых доносился хрип и душераздирающий вой варгов.   
Двери взломали, но оттуда в разные стороны бросились скалящиеся и рычащие варги, среди который один выделялся почти белым цветом, а другой - был черный, как орочья кровь.  
Снова гости бургомистра отшатнулись, на сей раз давая проход хищным животным.  
И только племянники короля-под-горой с отчаянием шарили по комнате, зовя Торина, и не встречая отклика. Закрытые изнутри створки окна отражали их бесплодные попытки..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.01.13


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> читать под Rammstein - Stripped.

Кили медленно двигался в одной известной ему мелодии  
что-то напевал неразборчивое  
поводя то левым плечом то правым  
гибкое тренированное тело, сильные руки  
и штаны из кожи, и новая куртка - гордость - тоже из кожи -  
тихо шелестели в ночи  
запрокинутое к темному небу лицо, волосы, разметанные по плечам, закрытые глаза  
беззвучно двигающиеся четко очерченные губы  
плащ с шорохом упал на пол  
улыбка змейкой скользнула по лицу  
Кили знал, что хорош, и пользовался этим  
пользовался нагло и беззастенчиво  
срывая с себя светлую рубашку  
медленно расстегивая штаны  
нагибаясь, чтобы их снять, не подогнув колени, вызывающе демонстрируя растяжку  
тяжелые сапоги отброшены в угол  
светлая кожа матово светится в темноте комнаты  
хриплый шепот заполняет комнату  
и Кили танцующей походкой приближается к креслу  
откуда еще научился, - успел подумать Торин  
а потом мыслей не осталось  
ибо горячие жадные руки набросились на него, словно стая летучих мышей  
ибо они были везде и всюду  
они стаскивали сапоги и расстегивали тяжелую пряжку ремня  
они гладили меховую оторочку плаща и забирались в густую гриву волос с проседью  
вечно болтливый язык нашел себе на сей раз лучшее применение  
и Торин откинулся на спинку своего королевского кресла  
и положил властную руку на затылок  
не уйдешь сегодня просто так, нет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.01.13


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> читать под Rammstein - Heirate Mich.

Орочья жизнь пуста и темна, нет в ней места праздным развлечениям. В ней вообще нет места развлечениям, в понимании остальных, конечно.  
Кто в здравом уме будет развлекаться, дробя кости пленников? Хлеща тех плетками с гвоздями в кисточках? Убивая для дела и ради него - развлечения.  
Ум орков, темный и мрачный, находил в этом свою прелесть.  
Это была власть, их единственная власть - власть грубой силы. Силы не животной, хуже. Силы неодолимой, маньяческой. Возможно, так они неосознанно мстили за своих первых предков? Никто не знал, и разбираться не собирался.

Язнег с опаской переступил порог старой стрелковой башни с узкими частыми бойницами. Орк откровенно боялся своего вожака - он был больше всех. Глаза, которым положено быть красными или темными, были под цвет кожи - бледными. Сильнее всех. Злобнее и коварнее.  
Вечный его спутник, белый варг, угрожающе щерил зубы из угла, сверкая зелеными глазами.  
Азог повел мощными плечами и развернулся.  
\- Скажи мне, при тебе твой кинжал?  
Язнег утвердительно кивнул, не понимая, к чему идет разговор.  
Азог неторопливо подошел. Жесткий взгляд. Оскал. Он положил огрубевшую ладонь на голову Язнега и неторопливо провел. Наклонился.  
\- Я, Азог Морийский, повелеваю тебе. Доставай его. Будешь меня украшать! - Азог выпрямился и хрипло расхохотался, в лживо-приветственном жесте раскинув руки.  
Язнег от страха присел еще больше. "Разукрашивать", сказал он? Что за дрянь такая..  
Но Азог повернулся к нему спиной и нетерпеливо рыкнул. Что ж.. за дело.   
Язнег достал острый нож и поднялся на каменный уступ, чтобы достать до плеч вожака. Нерешительно коснулся острием жесткой кожи и замер, не решаясь.  
\- Давай же! - И Язнег быстрым движением провел полосу от лопатки к плечу.  
Медленно потекла тягучая черная кровь. Азог расправил плечи и втянул воздух.  
\- Дальше. Продолжай!  
Язнег широко раздувал ноздри - запах крови будоражил. Он провел еще полосу. И еще, и еще..  
А потом Азог развернулся, и Язнег продолжил полосовать его грудную клетку.  
Запах становился нестерпимым, и Язнег потянулся к ране, движимый одной мыслью - попробовать.  
Даже кровь у Азога была вкуснее, чем у собратов Язнега, которым посчастливилось своим трупом накормить остальных.  
Азог с довольной усмешкой оскалился. Боль была ничем. Он жил с ней всегда. Он свыкся с ней и почти не замечал. А шрамы - шрамы потом будут напоминать ему. Каждой полоске на теле он присваивал определенное событие.  
Он равнодушно оттолкнул Язнега, отобрал нож.  
С маниакальной улыбкой поднес острие к своему лицу и несколько раз провел сверху-вниз, рыча от наслаждения. Черная кровь в его черных венах потекла быстрее, и Язнег счел за лучшее убраться. Вслед ему просвистел нож, воткнувшись в расщелину между камнями.

Картинки из жизни Язнега не мелькали у того перед глазами, когда Азог обманчиво-ласково погладил его по щеке. Только наклонил голову, ловя ласку, так редко выпадавшую на его долю от жестокого белого вождя.  
В следующее мгновение острия новой "руки" Азога проткнули ему глотку, и последним, что он почувствовал, был хруст собственного позвоночника о столб, и жадные зубы варгов, с влажным хищным звуком вырывавшие гортань.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22.01.13


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано по заявке на хоббит-фест:  
> III-34. Бофур/Кили, прон, рейтинг от R и выше  
> По фандому ходит мнение, что в гномьей компашке именно Бофур занимается игрушечным делом. А игрушки ведь разными бывают да и Кили уже большой мальчик.

Кили молча следил за Бофуром глазами. Даже при всем желании говорливый гном не мог произнести ни словечка - во рту прочно сидела тряпка, для верности державшаяся ремешком, застегнутом вокруг головы.  
Бофур ходил по своей мастерской, лекторским тоном рассказывая и показывая, он выкладывал на стол свои игрушки, вперемешку с.. тем, что тоже было игрушками, но о чем молодой гном слышал краем уха. Балрог его дернул попросить товарища показать мастерскую. Отвел взор демон, не дал увидеть, как хитро прищурился Бофур, иначе точно бы заподозрил.. хотя, нет, не заподозрил бы, негоже плохо о товарище думать.  
Забывшись, Кили глухо зарычал от негодования.  
Бофур резко обернулся к нему.  
\- Знаю, что ты думаешь. - И тихо продолжил, - ты поймешь, как и другие поняли, всю прелесть этих игр.  
Гном задумчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Вот смотри, например, - и взял со стола нечто, напоминающее массажер для спины, только зубчатые колесики были металлическими, и заточенными чуть сильнее, чем полагается массажеру.  
\- Да, это он.. в своем роде им тоже можно расслабить мышцы, если, конечно, болевой порог позволит.  
Но увидев широко распахнутые глаза Кили, гном любовно положил "игрушку" на стол.  
\- А вот это - мое изобретение. Аулэ дал мне искусные руки, и я хорошо развил свое мастерство. Мне как-то пришло в голову, что гномы очень привязаны к своим кузням, к наковальням, к драгоценностям. К жидкому металлу, к жару. И подумал, а что, если эта привязанность может быть чем-то большим? Что, если это зависимость? Почему наших кузнецов не пугают ожоги, не пугают осколки, иногда летящие в разные стороны при ковке? Что, если, - Бофур прошептал в ухо Кили, - что если это и держит их? Может, им нравится это ощущение - ощущение жара, на границе с болью?  
Кончиками пальцев Бофур погладил Кили по щеке, провел вниз до подбородка, утер текущую слюну, и облизнул пальцы, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки Кили.  
В голове младшего Дурина лихорадочно метались мысли. Что среди них есть извращенец, а они-то и не знали! И что скажет Торин.. и что он сам скажет Торину, и в каком виде он явится, и почему встал член..  
Кили зажмурился и попытался отвернуть голову.  
Всегда веселый Бофур посерьезнел и крепче ухватил его за подбородок, не давая пошевелиться.  
\- Ты попросил меня показать, и я покажу. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Тебе не стоит бояться меня.  
Кили открыл глаза. В самом деле.. не настолько Бофур сумасшедший, чтобы калечить наследника. Торин с него шкуру заживо сдерет, без преувеличений.  
Вся бравада слетела с него, когда Бофур потянул завязки на рубашке, распахнув ее. Кили повел плечами, в который раз пробуя веревки на прочность, и в который раз бесполезно.  
Бофур взял со стола продолговатый предмет, закругленный на одном конце, и кили внутренне сжался. Но Бофур не спешил осквернять гнома странным изобретением. Он не спеша поднес металлическую палку к мехам, раздул их.  
Постепенно продолговатая палка раскалилась, и Бофур, надев защитную перчатку, взял ее, и подошел.  
\- Тебе понравится, - со странной улыбкой шепнул он, не обращая внимание на судорожные дерганья Кили.  
Он провел наконечником, горящим красным цветом, по груди гнома, и Кили глухо взвыл, запрокидывая голову.  
Прошло несколько секунд, и Кили в изумлении воззрился на собственную грудную клетку. Не было той обжигающей боли, когда раскаленный металл касается беззащитной кожи.  
А потом Бофур подошел ближе и шепнул пару слов на кхуздуле, которых Кили не знал. И тут-то кожу и обожгло.. Руки напряглись, веревки затрещали, но выдержали.  
Бофур другой рукой обнял его за поясницу, притянув к себе, и продолжал шептать в ухо, отчего мурашки невольно сбегали по спине.  
\- Эта вещь не оставит следов на твоем теле. И я могу регулировать простыми командами ее температуру. Обычное волшебство игрушечных дел мастеров, примененное в необычном для них деле. Но ощущения - они останутся, разумеется, не такие, как на самом деле ты бы испытал, но близкие к этому. Почувствуй ее - боль.. как она горячей змеей ползет вслед за наконечником, как горит кожа после нее. Как учащаются удары сердца. прислушайся к себе, - Бофур гладил ягодицы гнома, ласково, но с напором, - прислушайся к себе, Кили, и ты почувствуешь, что эта боль течет по твоим венам. - Бофур проследил ногтем хребет младшего наследника, запустил пальцы в густую шевелюру, и заставил Кили откинуть голову, явив ему шею, казавшуюся беззащитной без бороды. - Твоя кожа еще по-юношески тонка и нежна, - Бофур кончиком языка провел по вене, - твои желания просты и понятны..  
Низкий шепот все не прекращался, наконечник чертил узоры на коже, огонь и жжение волнами распространялось от него, и эта странная боль.. казалось бы, не боль и вовсе, но и далеко не ласка, вперемешку с нежными прикосновениями Бофура, дарили букет, расцветавший яркими металлическими цветами под крепко закрытыми веками. Кили мотнул головой, в попытке привести себя в порядок. Бофур ехидно рассмеялся, красноречиво прижавшись бедром к вставшему члену Кили.  
\- Тело никогда не врет.  
И решительно расстегнул ремень, спустив штаны младшего Дурина, а свои сняв. Внимательно посмотрел на член Кили.  
\- Нет.. не годится. Ты же наследник! У тебя должно стоять как .. - Бофур усмехнулся своим мыслям и подошел к шкафчику, открыл его. Донесся звук разливающейся, и Бофур достал два бутылька.  
\- Смотри внимательней, Кили, это прорыв в сладострастных утехах. Вот эта баночка, - и он помахал темным пузырьком, - сделает тебе хорошо. А эта, - и он продемонстрировал светлый, - убережет меня от последствий.  
\- Видишь ли, - продолжил он, снова напуская на себя ученый вид, и нимало не стесняясь того, что был без штанов, - один друг научил меня распознавать травы, и варить разные настои из их смесей. Я долго практиковался, и придумал такую штуку, которая усилит ощущения. Но надо что-то, что служило бы мне защитой от своего же настоя, и я сделал анти-настой.  
Бофур открыл светлый пузырек, капнул оттуда несколько капель в чашку с водой, и тщательно прополоскал рот. Потом, в другую чашку, капнул уже из другого пузырька, взболтал, и опять же прополоскал. Подошел к Кили и медленно, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, встал на колени. Потом обхватил губами его член, и медленно взял до конца, уткнувшись носом в густые жесткие завитки на лобке. Кили почти задохнулся. Из-за импровизированного кляпа дышать носом было тяжело, а тут.. он понял, что и правда чувствует все ярче, чем обычно. Прикосновения будто дробились на мелкие радужные осколки, отзывались тягучим чувством в паху. Будто сотни бабочек своими крыльями касались нежной кожи его члена - настолько осторожными были прикосновения губ и языка Бофура, что скользили туда-сюда, то замедляя темп, то ускоряя. Легкие, почти незаметные в обычном состоянии укусы - сейчас были ощутимее, но потом снова налетали "бабочки", своими бархатистыми крыльями заглаживая словно бы горящие отметины. Кили мысленно выругался. Бабочки, бархатистые крылья, что за хрень в его голове, откуда онааааа  
Мысли кончились. Кили чувствовал, что сам сейчас кончится. Или кончит - одно из двух.  
И, глухо застонав сквозь кляп, он выгнулся. Веревки натянулись, но снова выдержали.

Через несколько дней Бофур, набивавший трубку, услышал шаги за спиной. Знакомый голос, слегка хриплый от волнения, попросил провести подробную экскурсию по его мастерской.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25.01.13


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано по заявке на хоббит-фест:  
> III-59. Бильбо | Бомбур. Конфликт в отряде. Бомбур считался лучшим поваром среди тринадцати гномов, но так было до тех пор, пока к ним не присоединился Бильбо, который, как и все хоббиты, очень вкусно готовит. Может быть открытый конфликт или скрытое противостояние. Разделение остальных гномов по двум сторонам конфликта в зависимости от вкусовых пристрастий. H+

Раз разгорелся близ к вечеру спор -  
Кто лучше готовит в отряде.  
Похлебка, которой не брезговал Трор,  
Или свинья в шоколаде?

Нахмурены брови, в руках поварешки,  
Товарищей слышится сдержанный гул.  
Оскалился хоббит, мохнатые ножки,  
Вращает глазами свирепый Бомбур.

Не разрешится спор перемирием.  
Пока не выпал зимний снег,  
Решить стоит сразу вовек -  
Кто будет главным в отряде кормильцем.

Сдвинуты брови на лбу вожака -  
Он ничего никому не забыл.  
Лишняя драка ему не нужна,  
Голосование он предложил.

Распались во мнениях други сердечные,  
От гомона глохли вороны округ.  
Вопросы здесь важные, вопросы здесь вечные -  
Вкусней дефлопе иль колбасочки круг?

Бофур стоял насмерть за друга мохнатого,  
Племянники так же помнят добро,  
Как хоббит поджарил им рыбку зубастую -  
И это в дозоре им так помогло!

С похлебкой походной Бифур сроднился,  
Картошечка Ойному сердцу мила.  
От возмущения Дори ромашкой облился,  
Ведь ночью так помогает парная свекла.

Крольчатина с травками - Ори реквест,  
Для Балина каши густые - отрада души.  
А Нори готов всех убить за багет,  
Да Глоин все чаще ворчит про борщи.

Вот Двалину разве на все наплевать,  
Вояка насквозь, будет есть что дадут.  
Он где прилег, там ему и кровать,  
И пусть не мешаются всякие тут.

Расстроен Бофур перевесом соперника,  
Прижал поварешку к груди, отвернулся в закат.  
Пусть только попросят кусочек вареника -  
Пойдут прямиком к дракону в зад!

Лишь Торин прячет улыбку в локонах,  
Для хоббита всегда есть десерт у него.  
А что будет дальше? - Мы отвернемся в сторону.  
Для Бильбо десерт этот лучше всего!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25.01.13


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке на хоббит-фест:  
> IV-23. Фили/Кили. Наша реальность. Летели на самолете и потерпели крушение. Фили (или Кили, не принципиально) и группа людей остались живы (Торин, Бильбо, Двалин и тд на ваш выбор), выжил ли брат, он не знает, но среди трупов его нет, части самолета сильно раскидало по острову, (лесу, горам). Для пущего ангста и продолжительности можно устроить второму, когда он найдется, амнезию. ХЭ и рейтинг повыше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> перед прочтением прослушать:   
> Rammstein - Flugrekorder 
> 
> 11.02.13

Рик и Тик, братья-археологи, были довольны своим первым в жизни большим походом на раскопки. Они уже не чаяли выбраться в большой мир археологии, корпя над бумажной работой в родном университете, как вдруг к ним подошел декан и рассказал, что рекомендовал их. Первой реакцией было неверие - вот так вот запросто, неужели такое возможно?  
Они не до конца верили, пока наконец не оказались в аэропорту, и не встретились с группой будущих коллег. Имена они их запомнили с трудом, и в кратком общении до начала регистрации старались обращаться к ним нейтрально - "приятель", "слушай, а ты не...", "а тебе не кажется, что.." и так далее. Гораздо чаще они смотрели друг на друга сияющими глазами, и тут же отворачивались, ибо на лицах неизменно появлялась широкая улыбка, а надо было выглядеть хотя бы немного серьезно.  
И вот бесстрастный но вежливый женский голос громко объявляет регистрацию на их рейс. Местные авиалинии, небольшой самолетик мест на 50. Слегка уставшая под вечер девушка с дежурной улыбкой внимательно вглядывается в их паспорта и возвращает с посадочным талоном. Братья нечасто летали, последний раз был.. лет 7 назад, или что-то около того. Они с любопытством осматриваются. Аэропорт изменился с последнего их полета, добавились современные детали, хромированная внутренняя отделка, камеры, без устали наблюдающие за людьми - обычные, инфракрасные, и бог знает какие еще. Толпа людей разделяется на бесконечное количество течений, разнообразные языки доносятся отовсюду - вот холодный и сдержанный немец короткими фразами переговаривается по мобильнику, вот итальянец размахивает руками, что-то жарко втолковывая девушке за стойкой, стайка японцев или китайцев с фотоаппаратами наперевес щебечут нечто восторженное. Перечислять можно бесконечно - одна группа людей все время сменяет другую, и аэропорт никогда не спит.  
Братья аккуратно ставят свои сумки на ленту для багажа и идут на досмотр. Они оглядываются, собираясь сесть и стянуть обувь, но и тут тоже поменялось все - надо просто зайти в камеру, и она быстро тебя просветит. Ничего снимать не надо, бдительные таможенники увидят тебя насквозь, и это вовсе не речевой оборот. Тик пихает брата в бок и со шкодливой улыбкой кивает на симпатичную сотрудницу, но Рик оттесняет его в сторону, объясняя, что с этой леди лучше не играть во взгляды - рискованно, а они не имеют права провалить свою первую миссию.  
Потом они, в ожидании посадки, стоят на небольшом балкончике для курения и смотрят на главную жилу аэропорта - взлетно-посадочную полосу. Скоро, скоро и они как птицы взмоют в небо, наравне со всеми остальными птицами, только они не будут из плоти и крови, они будут из металла и электроники. Братья смотрят на все это, понимая, насколько они засиделись в спокойных и тихих библиотеках университета, насколько оторвались от жизни.  
Рев и гул мог бы сильно ударить по ушам, но балкончик предусмотрительно закрыт стеклопластовыми пластинами, хоть немного защищая чувствительные перепонки.   
Они почти забыли о времени, и на выход на посадку почти бежали. Та же самая девушка с их стойки проверила посадочные талоны, и направила к двери, ведущей в телетрап. На входе в самолет Тик огладил его холодный бок, и шепнул еле слышно "Эй, приятель, ты же будешь хорошим мальчиком сегодня?" И, не обращая внимания на приподнятую бровь Рика, зашел в салон, слегка пригибая голову.  
Плюхнувшись у окошка, он отмахнулся от возражения брата, что это его место, пообещав поменяться с ним местами на обратном пути. Остальные их коллеги расселись неподалеку, но Тик не обращал на них внимания, прилипнув к иллюминатору. Там, снаружи, сновали грузчики, загружая багаж, техники в очередной раз осматривали самолет, негромко переговаривались две стюардессы, что-то временами щелкало и пиликало.  
И вот он - момент взлета, такой долгожданный. Тик сжал ручку кресла, всем телом ощущая усилившуюся вибрацию от раскручивающихся двигателей, пока их толкали дальше от аэропорта.   
И вот теперь они стоят и ждут отмашки диспетчера на взлет, и двигатели за окном в любой момент готовы взреветь, и вот самолет дергается и стартует, с места в карьер, разгон быстрее любого автомобиля, и они несутся по полосе, слегка подпрыгивая на стыках бетонных пластин. Сердце падает к желудку, стремясь остаться внизу - на быстро отдаляющейся земле. Тик смотрит вниз, где все так резко стало игрушечным. Игрушки для взрослых. Одеяло из лесов и полей, нити рек и дорог. В небе же - вата облаков, связанная инверсионными следами других самолетов, и если сильно прищуриться от закатного солнца, можно различить его блики на металлическом боку параллельного борта.  
Тик откидывается на спинку кресла, вполуха слушая объяснение стюардессы о безопасности пассажиров. Что может случиться с ними? Это их первая миссия. Ничего случиться просто не имеет права.  
Лететь еще два часа, и Тик снова выглядывает в окно. Впереди и чуть сбоку виднеется водная гладь. "Да, - вспоминает Тик, - стюардесса что-то говорила про озеро, и про спасательный жилет под передним креслом". Он с любопытством следит за синевой неба, за красным отсветом солнца на узком крыле самолета, и чувствует как самолет начинает странно вибрировать. Озеро все приближается, и самолет, резко качнувшись, уходит вбок, а потом выравнивается. Потом падает в воздушную яму, и Тик понимает, что стало как то тише. Он сидит позади крыла, и, посмотрев на турбину, понимает, что к закатному солнцу добавился отсвет огня. Замерев, Тик видит, как что-то на крыле движется, похожее на заслонку, и огонь пропадает. Самолет снова кренится вбок, и Тик замечает, что они неуклонно снижаются.  
Он поворачивает голову и видит побелевшее лицо брата. Рик смотрит на него, а потом резко наклоняется и вытаскивает из-под передних кресел спасательные жилеты, один надевает на брата, второй на себя. Стюардесса по громкой связи объявляет о необходимости всем надеть жилеты и сохранять спокойствие, голос ее не дрожит, но безмятежность исчезает, появляется собранность. Девушки с холодными глазами идут по проходу и проверяют, все ли надели жилеты. На них же жилеты уже красуются, и они ловко и быстро помогают тем, у кого слишком сильно дрожат руки. Успокаивают какую-то взволнованную даму, напоминают всем о необходимости пристегнуться и по возможности сгруппироваться. Тик видит, как они обмениваются взглядами. Для них наступил момент, которого не ждет никто, но к которому все готовы. Тик не знает, но в кабине пилотов идет напряженная работа. На двух людях лежит самая важная задача - сохранить жизни людей, доверившихся им и крылатой технике, и свои жизни. Чтобы было кому снова обнять жену и малых ребятишек. Они четкими голосами переговариваются с диспетчерами, они следят за приборами, в голове - быстрый мыслительный процесс, обрабатываются десятки вариантов развития ситуации. Мимолетными движениями руки они смахивают пот, бегущий по лбу. Где-то в начинке самолета оранжевый ящик бесстрастно записывает все звуки, слышимые в кабине.  
Тик смотрит на Рика.  
\- Я боюсь, - шепчет он, - я боюсь, Рик. Я не хочу..  
\- Все будет хорошо. - Рик сжал зубы. Он понимает, что брат хочет ему сказать непослушными губами. - Я тоже не хочу потерять тебя.  
Их руки соприкасаются, сжимаясь. А потом они пригибаются к коленям и обхватывая их руками, словно опустившись на молитву, молитву о жизни, что дана им один раз.  
Они не слышат, что говорит командир самолета, они не слышат взволнованных возгласов и просьб стюардесс успокоиться. Тик успевает выпрямиться и бросить взгляд в иллюминатор, и увидеть стремительное приближение воды. Он снова сжимает колени руками, и страшный удар сотрясает самолет. 

Братьям повезло - так получилось, что труба самолета раскололась в том месте, где они сидели. Им повезло в тот вечер много раз - их не задело обломками, их не утянуло на дно вместе с потерпевшим крушение самолетом. Рик смог отцепить ремень от бессознательного Тика и выплыть с ним в водный простор, легкие горели, но он дотянулся до спасательного жилета брата и дернул за ручку, надувая его. Потом надул свой. И изо всех сил заработал ногами, вытаскивая их обоих на поверхность.

На горизонте полыхало солнце, будто скорбя о всех тех, кто никогда не увидит его света.  
Рик потряс брата, но тот не реагировал, видимо, ударился головой о переднее кресло - кровь на лбу это подтверждала. Рик не мог сделать полноценное искусственное дыхание, но он попытался надавить на грудную клетку брата своей, мысленно моля того очнуться, и мощными выдохами посылая драгоценный воздух в легкие самого дорогого ему человека в мире.  
Везение не заканчивалось - тело Тика скрутило в судороге, и он начал откашливаться, отплевываясь. Рик облегченно улыбнулся.  
Тик поднял на него взгляд, наморщил лоб.  
\- Что произошло? Где я? Кто ты?  
Рик сначала не понял. Не могло быть такого, чтобы родной брат его не узнал. Но, видимо, удар был слишком силен.. и Тик потерял память.  
Рик пытался объяснить что и как, но подозрительный взгляд темных глаз сбивал его с мысли, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не запаниковать. Его брат! Родной брат! Не узнает его и не верит ему.  
Гул вдали отвлек их - приближались спасательные вертолеты, вылавливая тех немногих, что разделили с братьями удачу.

И уже в вертолете, закутавшись в теплое одеяло, Рик прижал к себе вялого брата и подумал, что ничего не потеряно. Самое главное, что они вместе, как и было всегда, и как будет всегда.  
А с остальным они справятся.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Писала по заявке на РПФ фест:  
> 1.40 Грэм Мактавиш/Ричард Армитидж. Порка ремнем (пряжка используется обязательно), связанные руки, секс без смазки, Ричард кончает себе на грудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Была жуть как пьяна, когда писала. Было весело :)  
> После мне указали на физиологичесий перл в последнем предложении. Что ж... могу предложить, что они не вытащили пальцы хд
> 
> 19.02.13

Ричард не знал, как он мог настолько отпустить себя, чтобы оказаться в номере Мактавиша, да еще и целующим его владельца.  
Или владелец номера агрессивно целовал его?  
Было непонятно.  
Они чуть ли не кусались, с трудом сдерживая себя. Руки блуждали по телу, сцепляясь в мертвой хватке, если сталкивались. Было похоже не на романтическое приключение, а на борьбу без правил за доминирование.  
И Ричард явно чувствовал, что проигрывал.  
Видимо, Мактавиш больше использовал свою силу в повседневных целях, чем Ричард.  
Армитаж поклялся себе с завтрашнего дня научиться драться по-настоящему, а не в бутафорских драках. Не просто качаться в спортзале, а заниматься боксом. Или любыми другими искусствами драки.

Мактавиш заламывает ему руки за спину и силой заставляет ложиться на живот. Ричард помнит их оговоренное стоп-слово, но молчит. До него еще далеко. Ричард только стонет в кипенно-белое покрывало, будто оно может скрыть его возбуждение.  
Но Мактавиш разошелся, и слышит каждый звук, каждый шорох.  
Ричард настраивается на позитивный лад,но внезапный крепкий укус в шею все сбивает. Горячий шепот Мактавиша:  
\- Какого хера у тебя жопа мохнатая, Рич, неужели не мог подготовиться?? Блядь, придется тратить драгоценное время на эту поебень.

Ричард пытается оправдаться, но Мактавиш за затылок вжимает его лицо в покрывало, лишая возможности сказать хоть слово.  
Следующее, что Ричард чувствует, кроме громадной ладони, сжимающей сразу два его запястья, это холод. Он выворачивает шею - это эпиляционная полоска, он видел такую у давней подружки.  
Быстрыми движениями Мактавиш разогревает полоску, затем сдирает ее. Ричард топит вопль в верном одеяле - боль короткая, но внезапная. После первой полоски следуют еще несколько. Мактавиш в перерывах вжимается вставшим членом в поясницу Армитажа, шепча такие непристойности, что уши Ричарда готовы отсохнуть. Но сам Ричард, побуждаемый отрываемыми полосками, ругается не хуже Грэхэма, так что ему нечего стыдится, думает он, сжимая пылающие ягодицы, в тщетной попытке пытаясь отсудить их.  
Мактавиш внезапно срывается:  
\- Ах ты сучий потрох, пытаешь оттолкнуть меня? - Слышен шорох. - Да я же тебе въебу по самое не балуй, дай только повод. Думаешь, улыбнулся раз-другой блядской улыбочкой, и все?! Нееет, нихуя.  
Короткий резкий свист, и ремень обрушивается своей обжигающей поверхностью на задницу Ричарда, заставляя того длинно охнуть и закусить многострадальное одеяло. Не помогало. Свист раздавался почти постоянно, и задница горела уже не от эпиляционных полосок, а от металлической пряжки ремня. Ричард через плечо оглянулся на Мактавиша и подивился маньячной улыбке, которую никогда до сих пор не видал. Он дернулся, более рефлекторно чем осознанно, пытаясь сбросить громадину плоти с себя, но кожа ремня тут же обернулась вокруг его горла, вздергивая его голову наверх, в неестественной позе, и горячий шепот снова обжег горло:  
\- Какого хуя ты рыпаешься, Ричи, сучий мой друг?! Помнится, ты сам этого захотел, так что терпи!  
И, не дав ему ответить, Грэхэм засунул ремень Ричарду в рот, и натянул, как узду на лошади. Ричард, справедливо решив, что он действительно того хотел, вздернул голову назад, напрягая мышцы шеи, чтобы удержать череп, и прикусив ремень. Мактавиш же, громко харкнув - видимо на пальцы - вставил их в зад Ричарда.  
Армитаж, хоть и ожидал этого, готов не был, и сжался.  
Позади раздалось невнятное ругательство, и ремень ослаб. Ричард, пользуясь возможностью, опустил голову, и благодарно выгнул спину, разминая позвоночник.  
С одной стороны - зря.  
А с другой..  
А с другой - властная рука, раздвинувшая его ягодицы, и язык, казавшийся от неожиданности острым, коснулся его ануса. Ричард застыл, потом покраснел, потом охнул, на автомате потянувшись рукой назад - и вжимая лысую голову Мактавиша глубже в себя. Грэхэм, казалось, не сопротивлялся, глубже входя горячим влажным языком, доказывая, что это - одна из самых сильных мышц в человеческом теле, способная преодолеть сопротивление даже анальных мышц. Это было насколько греховно, насколько и приятно, что Ричард не мог совладать с собой, и продолжал вжимать голову Мактавишу глубже в свои ягодицы. Впрочем, судя по его стону, ему это даже нравилось.  
Наконец Ричард нашел в себе силы разжать пальцы и, презрев воспитание, прохрипеть: "Выеби меня уже!"  
Мактавиш не заставил себя ждать. Вишневый запах разнесся по комнате, и в зад Ричарда вошел крупный член Грэхэма.  
Дальнейшее для Армитажа прошло как в тумане. Он помнил, что они менялись ролями, и как его унесла абсолютная теснота задницы Мактавиша. Он помнил свои мысли, что мама бы этого не одобрила, и совершенно дебильное "овсянка утром меня простит", а потом они оба синхронно кончили, и вырубились спать.  
Кажется, даже, не выйдя из друг друга.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке на лотр-фест:  
> ST2-07 Бомбур - богатый миллионер, который лечится от ожирения в различных клиниках, но тщетно. Очередной доктор - Т.Дубощит - советует ему каждодневные пробежки и пеший поход в горы. Финал - на усмотрение автора.

Доктор Дубощит стуком карандаша обозначал каждое завершение фразы:  
\- И никакой выпечки! Никакого алкоголя! Только вкусная и полезная пища!  
Нахмурившийся Бомбур пробормотал:  
\- Полезное не бывает вкусным.  
\- Вы просто не умеете полезное готовить! - Проявил остроту слуха доктор. - И самое главное - у-пра-жне-ни-я!  
Бомбур сник.

На следующий день хищная матово-черная БМВ доставила его к началу маршрута. Водитель обошел машину и открыл заднюю дверцу. Бомбур грузно выполз наружу и уставился на группу людей, активно разминающихся на месте сбора.  
Бомбур вперевалку подошел к ним. Новые шорты необъятных размеров открывали волосатые крупные икры, зеленая футболка с принтом скрещенных поварешек - символом его рода - хорошо сочеталась с его рыжими редеющими волосами. Согруппники, все как один, уставились на новичка. Наконец некто в странной шапке подошел к Бомбуру и хлопнул по плечу:  
\- Дружище, присоединяйся к нашей группе имени доктора Дубощита! Он всем прописывает физические упражнения, и еще никто не уходил невылеченным!  
Зародившуюся было мысль об уходе прервало появление самого доктора. Он, подняв голову и яростно сверкая глазами, вошел в середину и прокричал что-то, похожее на "ты бекон".  
\- Очень хорошо разминает легкие, - пояснил он. - Нас ровно тринадцать - счастливое число! Вперед, мои друзья! Нас ждет поход в горы!  
И энергичной походкой направился по тропам вперед. Остальные вереницей потянулись следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.03.13


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано по заявке на лотр-фест:  
> ST2-21 Саурон - модератор феста, изумляется/ужасается заявкам и горюет, что про зло никто не пишет. Злобно закрывает фест и улетает на крыльях ночи.

"Хаотичный блог модератора".  
Вау, фильм по Хоббиту! Красота. Понравилось. А не запилить-ка мне фест..  
  
 _*Спустя несколько часов*_  
Правила продумал. Баннер сделал. Все сам, вот этими руками..  
  
 _*Через день*_  
Заявки и исполнения так и прут, так и лезут! Приходится просматривать. Модератор я или кто? Ничего интересного. Где гуро?! Где ангст, где мрак и боль? Кругом любовь и радость. И даже пони!  
  
 _*Еще через день*_  
Катастрофически не справляюсь! Почему никто не хочет мне помочь?! Шш, тихо. Не истери.  
  
 _*Вечер, 30 декабря*_  
Раз никто не пишет про зло, я сделаю его сам.  
  
 _*Злобно закрывает фест и улетает на кухню делать оливье*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.03.13


	17. Спит красавица в гробу...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг: пожирание трупов, некрофилия.  
> Написано на ФБ-2013

— Моя прелессть, как все это мерззко, как все это гадко, ну почему, моя прелессть, мы такие несчасстные! Ссс.

Голлум ползком пробирался по недавнему полю битвы, бледными руками копаясь в месиве изрубленных тел.

— Вот подходящий гоблинсс, моя прелессть, давай попробуем его на вкусс.

Он рывком задрал гоблину уродливую окровавленную голову и впился ему в шею. Не успевшая загустеть кровь текла по подбородку Голлума, куски мертвой плоти ошметками выпадали из жадно жующего рта.

— Ммм, моя прелессть, как вкусно, как ссытно. Пожалуй, этот гоблинсс нам подойдет, о да-сс.

Голлум подполз к ногам трупа и раздвинул их. Он хорошо видел в темноте, и ему не составляло труда быстро стянуть с гоблина лохмотья одежды. Беспрерывно шипящее и свистящее создание знало, что делало — его жизнь длинна и пуста. Потому Голлум позволял себе маленькие слабости, по его словам — развлечения.

Тощей рукой он снял свою набедренную повязку и пододвинулся ближе к раздвинутым ногам трупа.

— Да-сс, моя прелессть, вот так, вот сюда, пока плоть еще цела, мы можем войти в нее и ползать внутри нее своим сокровищщем, да-ссс... Голлм! Голлм!

Вороны и стервятники, кружившие над полем битвы Пяти Воинств, не приближались к месту, где свисты постепенно сменились задыхающимися стонами. Гортанные возгласы Голлума громко звучали над темной местностью. Ветер унес их к Одинокой горе, и Роак, склонив голову набок, переступил на парапете и улетел на другую сторону крепости, не желая слышать звуки творившегося бесчестия.

Голлум в порыве экстаза рвал быстро стынущую плоть гоблина, впивался желтыми когтями в давно пустые глазницы и жмурил свои белесые глазищи. Гоблин оказался хорошей едой, вкусной, и это было знаком того, что внутри он тоже окажется хорошим — телом, не разложившимся, не оставляющим гнилые куски кишок на члене создания. Голлум никогда не хотел насиловать живых гоблинов, мертвые приносили ему извращенное удовольствие — тихие, покорные, заманчиво пахнущие кровью и сырым мясом.

— Ссс, моя прелессть, это хорошее начало хорошей ночи, да-сс!

И он пополз дальше, бесшумно втягивая носом воздух и переворачивая павшие тела. Кто знает, может ему попадется его давняя мечта — мерсский павший орел, да-ссс?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.10.13


End file.
